Bulma The Hunted
by NorasexyExplorer
Summary: well you might have guessed this is a Bulma story. And right now that rating is just for the language but... it could always get that lemonly fresh smell.


Ok this is my first DBZ fanfic so I don't know if it is any good. I expect reviews to tell me how I am doing! You could just say "Bad" or better yet "Good" and I would be happy. I welcome flames because I really do care what you think. Oh yea and I don't own dbz.  
  
*****What ever is in is me, " " is character talk, and ' ' is character talk*****  
  
We open to a young girl crying to her self in an abandoned lab.   
  
Bulma sat still for a moment and stopped crying. She needed think about what she was going to do now that she had found out the truth of her past. " Think Bulma think." She said out lout with pain in her voice. Bulma then started to cry as she thought back to what the papers told her of her life that she had forgotten.  
  
Dr. Jazriot log day one  
  
It has been a very long day of going threw the rubble of the planet once called earth.  
My team and I were assigned by King Vegeta himself to find these underground safe houses that some of the humans built. It would have been a slow and tedious job, had it not been out advanced scooters.   
We got to work very quickly and were not surprised to find out that most of the shelters were partly destroyed and few human were alive in them. So we carried out our orders of capturing all of them that could be used and destroying the rest.  
Until we found one shelter that was completely enacted. Inside there were two very alive humans. I told my team I would take care of them myself and had them continue on with the search. To speak truthfully, I was very intrigued by the well-made shelter and wanted to have a chat with the creator. Once I had made my in I found myself face to face with the human I searched for and what appeared to be his family.  
We were both scientist and from the looks of it had pretty equal intelligence. I really wanted to have a long talk with this human, but before I could I got a call on my scooter.   
To my great surprise it was King Vegeta. " I need you to find me a young slave, because as you know my son is turning fifteen in three days and I need a special present to intrigue Vegeta." I sighed as he ended the transmission and was startled by the human I had wanted to talk to.   
He spoke to me and said that he had a daughter and that he didn't cared what happened to him as long as she was safe. What luck I thought as I looked the girl over. A very pretty young girl with long aqua hair. She had to be ether thirteen or fourteen. And from the looks of it she was almost done developing. It was then I realized something very odd .... The girl had an aqua tail wrapped around her waist!! I couldn't hold back the shock in my voice when I asked him about it because I thought only saiyans had a tail.   
The man got a grave look on his face and said " ahh yes her tail well... Bluma messed around with one of my experiment when she was a baby and I am afraid the tail was the result."   
It was then I noticed another odd thing the girl had ki! And the odd thing was that it was a very impressive level for a human, let alone a small female!   
Yes that girl will be perfect I thought. Then I turned to the man and said, " I will take you up on that offer I will make sure your daughter is safe. But in return you will now work for me"  
So I put then in their cages and separated them the girl cried the whole time and it was really very annoying. All I could think about was how great it was I had her.   
The day went on the same and we had gathered up all of the humans that were left. And made our way home.  
  
  
Dr. Jazriot log day two  
  
We arrived back on planet Vegeta and I got to show the king my capture. The king was delighted! He was so impressed I got promoted. And boy was I glad to get that!   
  
Bulma pulled herself together as she started to remember things. It was like tons of pictures of all the things she had forgotten suddenly floated into her head as she remembered it all.  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
I am so scared thought Bulma. She had no clue were she was besides that she was in a big room. It had a small bed, a little couch, and a dresser. She had fallen asleep crying after that big man put her in that cage and now she was on the bed in the small room. She got up when she saw the door and ran over to it trying a hard as she could to get it open but with no such luck. So she looked around for some thing to pick the lock with. Then she saw a something shiny and pick it up. "yes" she said out loud because it was a wire.   
But before she could get back to the door she heard a noise. 'Oh no' thought Bulma as she strained her ears to hear what was being said. ' I know that your birthday is tomorrow but I couldn't wait to give you your present.' Said a deep voice outside the door. 'I would really love to find out father' said the voice of a boy.   
Then there was a click and the door started to turn and Bulma ran and hid behind the couch in fright. 'Well where is it? Asked the boy ' I don't know' said the man. Then Bulma's curiosity out weighted her fear and she peaked out from behind the couch. What she saw was a boy around her age and a man standing in the room. They both had jet-black hair that stood straight up and were very muscular. Obviously they were looking for her. The man was the first to see her. "Ah there she is" he calmly stated. Bulma's tail went up in fright and she ducked back down behind the couch. But it was too late they had seen her and were heading her way.  
"Is it a saiyan?" asked prince Vegeta once he saw the tail go up. "no it is a really rear human girl" "and it appears we have scared her" "come on out little one we won't hurt you" said the King .  
Again she poked out and this time she stayed. "Why am I here and who are you?" She asked stepping out from behind the couch. Gaining boldness from her pride  
"I am king Vegeta and this is my son prince Vegeta" "you are here to be my sons new play mate" His words obviously shocked Bulma and this pleased the prince because he started to smile wickedly.  
"And who may I ask are you" the price said smoothly as he eyed the pretty aqua haired girl.  
"I am Bulma" she said sort of shakily because his grin brought fear back to her. Though she some how managed to rap her tail around her waist.  
"and how old are you" he retorted. But before she could reply his father spoke up " you too seem to be interacting well enough. My son I leave you and trust you like your present" with that he left leaving Bulma with the prince. Some how this didn't make her feel any better.  
"Wellll...." Said Vegeta "well what?"   
"Well how old are you" "oh I am fourteen"  
"I see" "you see what" said Bulma "nothing its just that you are around my age"  
Suddenly Bulma got an uneasy feeling and started to back up. The prince matched her movement and went forward. "Do I scare you?" he asked as he backed her up to the wall   
"nnno" Bulma said quickly. As she felt the wall her tail went up. " Then why did you back up and why is your tail standing up?"   
When she didn't answer he moved closer and she closed her eyes. Then when he was practically nose to nose with her he asked again "are you afraid of me" " ummm no " she meeped as she realize just how close he was because she felt his hot breath on her cheek.  
  
  
Oh no what will happen to Poor Bulma? Is this going to be another B/V fic? It all depends on you! What do you what to see, I aim to please and this is the only way I know how. Oh yea I already wrote more but it depends how many review I get it I post it! I would love for you to email me. So come on people give me some reviews!   



End file.
